


❛𝕽𝖆𝖎𝖓𝖇𝖔𝖜❜ | [𝔐𝔞𝔡𝔞𝔤𝔞𝔰𝔠𝔞𝔯 𝔒-𝔖'𝔰]

by blue__drug



Category: All Hail King Julien, Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Comedy, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gen, Hetero, Horror, Human, Humor, Lesbian, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Psychological Horror, Random - Freeform, Smut, Songfic, Terror, Two Shot
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue__drug/pseuds/blue__drug
Summary: Unos One-shots que escribe esta  pendeja con un fandom algo raro y que puede ser muy entretenido.
Kudos: 4





	❛𝕽𝖆𝖎𝖓𝖇𝖔𝖜❜ | [𝔐𝔞𝔡𝔞𝔤𝔞𝔰𝔠𝔞𝔯 𝔒-𝔖'𝔰]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 💧·˚ ༘┊͙! ˊˎ Personajes: Melman y Gloria  
> 💧·˚ ༘┊͙! ˊˎ Shipp: Melria  
> 💧·˚ ༘┊͙! ˊˎ AU: Human  
> 💧·˚ ༘┊͙! ˊˎ Categoría: Angst  
> 💧·˚ ༘┊͙! ˊˎ Advertencia: Puede haber temas serios como depresión, ansiedad y una mención de pastillas y drogas. No trates de normalizar, ya que puede pasar en la vida real si lo pensamos dos veces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Familia, hoy se llora u_u
> 
> Ya que hace unas semanas he tenido algún tipo de bajón que me ponía tan furiosx y triste por ese bajón y la bola de molestia que tenía. Bueno, espero que lo disfruten

Vagando en plena oscuridad, llorando al ser que amó en su linda y triste vida. Ya no era como antes probablemente; extrañaba sus suaves caricias de pura ternura, los besos en las mejillas que recibía eran la más cálidas que solo él lo puede conocer. Esos tiempos son los más dóciles que el cobrizo ha tenido.

Ya estaban las luces apagadas, un color muy azul y negro lo invadía el hogar. Echado en la cama, con las frías sábanas y sus ojos sin brillo que se entrecerraban un poco al dormir. Su cuerpo tiembla nerviosamente melancólico con ese peso encima de él, desde ese entonces eran las tres de la madrugada. Una lúgubre que seguía desde esa triste ambientación con solo oír una respiración relajante y dolorosa.

_"Hey, honey!"_

Oyó una voz femenina y a la vez unos pequeños ruidos por la sala al despertar, luego miró por ambos lados con esas orejeras y nada vió. No lo dió tanta importancia, así que nuevamente se va a dormir tranquilo.

_"Melman."_

Otra vez. Pero esta vez sentía que alguien estaba por esta pequeña casa. Se levantó a dirigirse a la sala, prendió la luz y no había nadie... Sinceramente para él siente que alguien esté en esa pequeña habitación minimalista.

Respiró profundamente pesado al ver esta escena. Luego volvió al cuarto en donde dormía bien seco y pesadamente. Se echó a la cama sin tomar pastillas para su pobre ansiedad.

Sin embargo, pasaron unos treinta minutos en no oír esa voz fémina que le resulta extraño.

_"Te amo."_

Otra vez, pero esta vez es más notorio. Él se despertó y se levantó. ¿Era una alucinación? ¡Pero ella está muerta! ¿Cómo puede estar viva si ya murió? Silenciosamente él quería que paraba todo esto que le vuelve muy loco —y neurótico—. Luego sintió que alguien lo abrazaba docilmente melancólico, como si una banshee se acercaba hacia el ojiverde para calmar la inmensa tristeza que tiene. Después el cobrizo volteó y miró... No hay nadie en esta habitación, solo él y nadie más. Probablemente es lo más extraño que Melman ha visto y sentido en su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Hice uno más triste. Perdonen si les hice llorar por este pequeño drabble. Pero bueno daré algo de información.
> 
> Está está inspirada y basada en la canción de George Kusunoki Miller, mejor conocido por su nombre artístico Joji o Sad Boy y anteriormente por sus alias en YouTube Filthy Frank y Pink Guy, es un cantante, compositor, productor discográfico, ex-youtuber y comediante japonés-australiano.
> 
> Mientras que las banshees forman parte del folclore irlandés desde el siglo VIII. Son espíritus femeninos que, según la leyenda, se aparecen a una persona para anunciar con sus llantos o gritos la muerte de un pariente cercano. Son consideradas hadas y mensajeras del otro mundo. Ya que hay dos tipos de banshees, una la que ama a su familia y la otra que la odia.
> 
> Lo del Drabble es que la nena del fandom murió siendo atropellada por un carro 😔🔫 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA matenmexfavor,ayudaestonoesunmemeymearrepientodeescribiresto
> 
> Bueno, nos vemos en el otro one-shot u.u


End file.
